Jaye
|place = 2nd runner-up (3/20)|challenges = 3|votesagainst = 1|days = 39}}Jaye was a contestant from ''SurvivORG: VanuORGtu'', ''where he finished in 3rd Place. Coming into the game with strong social skills and quickly making tight connections, Jaye was able to rely on a strong, under the radar, social game to carry himself through the game and grant him a spot in the Final Tribal Council. He was a member of the core alliance that dictated the majority of merge gameplay, along with Lime, Vulture, and David. Jaye was also at the forefront of one of the most iconic moments of the season, where he was forced to make the difficult decision to flip on his ally Lime to avoid rocks at Final 6. However, at the Final Tribal Council, most jurors saw his gameplay as lacking compared to that of his fellow finalists and allies, David and Vulture, leading to him ultimately placing third in a 5-2-1 jury vote. Jaye received one vote to win Sole Survivor, coming from Hope. Profile '''Three sentences that describe who you are: '''Hello, my name is Jaye! I am a graphic design student from North Carolina, and I am graduating with my associates in the fall and transferring to university in August to go for my Bachelors! I am incredibly passionate for three things, Graphic Design/ Digital Media, Music and Survivor! '''If you had to experience any natural disaster in history, which one would you choose? '''I would say Hurricane Sandy that struck the northeast in 2012. because it was a rare supercell hurricane that struck the northeast, especially New Jersey and the Jersey Shore, which is where I am originally from. I know it caused a lot of destruction to property and unfortunately to people's lives and families aswell. But I wish I could have been there to witness that hurricane because it truly was a historic hurricane that hits close to home to me. I was in North Carolina, where I now live and have lived for over a decade so I wasn't with my family that lives up North. I remember being on the phone with my best friends who lives in my hometown, playing some game and working on some project from school and the power just going out and staying out for days. Same with my grandma, having a tree fall on her house and having to have it removed. I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to them or me if I was living there, and I wish the hurricane never was as powerful as it was, but I always thought how interesting it would be if I still lived there and was in my old childhood home to witness that historic storm. Voting Chart Trivia * Jaye won the award for "Best Move" (for his role in the 4-3-2 vote against Hope at final nine) at the ''VanuORGtu reunion show. * With one vote, Jaye received the least amount of votes out of any other VanuORGtu competitor. * Despite losing the first 3 Tribal Immunity Challenges as a member of Yasur, Jaye, along with Vulture and David, made up the Final 3 entirely from that tribe. * Jaye holds the record for most consecutive OTTP Edgic ratings, with four. * Jaye was hired as a VIP production assistant for ''SurvivORG: Cook ORGlands''. __FORCETOC__ Category:Contestants Category:VanuORGtu Contestants Category:Finalists Category:3rd Place Category:VIP